Colours
by LucyHx
Summary: There are a few colours that could describe Jinja and Dax's relationship, drabble series oneshot.


**Pairings: **Jinja/Dax with a smidge of Beyal/Bren

**Rating: **T.

**Prologue: **There are a few colours that could describe Jinja and Dax's relationship, drabbles.

**Genres:** Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Humour

**Note: **Just a small one shot. :3 Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**~:Colours:~**_

* * *

**Pink – The Colour of her Cheeks**

Jinja scowled, feeling her cheeks heat up yet again, probably the seventh time that day. "Awh lil' Princess is blushing." A light rosy colour of pink lightly brushed against her cheeks, darkening slightly at the word of 'Princess', none of the group noticed but Dax did, he always did.

**Silver – Her Knight**

Ever since she was little, she'd always thought she'd be the princess, being whisked away on a majestic white horse, in tow with her charming and dashing young prince. Although she learned she didn't need to have a white or a horse. She didn't need her hero or Romeo but a lowlander that was named Dax.

**White – Understanding / Huggles**

Jinja compared Dax to white, she always found that white was an innocent colour but yet understanding, Dax was like that she had always thought. He was an innocent man that got caught up in the worst case scenarios, his family had died and he had been on his own to survive. Although sometimes she didn't need to say anything, all she needed to do was hold Dax tightly and support him, sometimes that's all you needed was a hug.

**Red – Her Rage**

Dax went up against many scary things in his life time, dangerous monsuno's, crazy people and crazy organisations but Jinja's rage was the scariest. "Daxie…" Said princess called so sweetly that it'd put puppies to shame and kittens. "Y-yeah mate?" Lowlander was sure he was sweating buckets or ice cubes at this point.

"We need to talk, just you and _me_.." She cooed cutely, he would have said something.. but his manhood was at stake, literally.

Now Dax wasn't a coward but every man has his moment and this was his moment. Without another word, Dax bolted, running away from the group and Jinja laughed. "You guys owe me five, told ya I'd make little ol' Daxie run." Jinja exclaimed and group groaned.

**Purple – First Gifts**

Dax loved the colour purple, fresh lavenders were such a pretty sight, grapes were the best thing a man could eat but what he loved most about purple, was the purple stone that hang loosely around Jinja's neck, that was the symbol that she finally accepted his feelings.

**Black – First Realizations**

"Dax, we'll never make it! We.. just won't!" Jinja was on her knees, rubbing her eyes furiously, they were surrounded by S.T.O.R.M, cornered like a bunch of gazelles that were being hunted by a horde of hungry predators. "Don't speak like that princess, we can still fight! We can't give up and the others are counting on us!" Dax said uncharacteristically soft, extending a hand to his princess. "Come on milady, let's show these Storm boys how the Team Coretech handles things aye?" He exclaimed softly yet again, wiggling his fingers. Jinja suppressed a strain laugh, he wasn't so bad at times and she gladly accepted the help.

**Orange – First Kiss**

"Dax! Get your butt back here and give it back!" Jinja growled out of frustration, loathing the day they had ran into the lowlander, it was such a tempting thought to crush him with charger. "Gotta catch me first princess, too fast for ya?" Dax cheered, carrying a small orange box, something she had received of Beyal, stupid monkfish, why did he have to.. give her gifts?! "I warned you!" Jinja tackled him to the floor and accidently landed on top of him, crushing their lips together in a sweet little innocent peck. She immediately backed up, blushing furiously. Dax grinned. "I gotta thank the monkfish."

**Green – His Envy**

Sometimes he wondered what it took to get a kiss, a genuine smile or a nice comment from ice queen or this case, ice princess. He liked his team, like was stretching a bit, certainly for Bren but they were family, they came close to the first family he had. Though Jinja was more than family, he hated how she flashed such a sincere smile at Beyal, hugged him like he was some adorable bunny and he hated how she gave him a kiss, that's all he ever wanted was love.

**Blue – Her Sadness**

Dax held her tightly, keeping his arms firmly secured around her stomach, enveloping her in such warmth she didn't protest. She hated acting like a weak girl, someone who couldn't handle things and she could, she had to be strong but during these moments, she reached her peak. "Y'know, it's okay to cry, bottling it up doesn't help." He whispered, keeping her against his chest, while he leaned against the tree. "S-shut up Dax, I'm not crying.." She meekly responded.

"We all have our days when we can't handle things but y'know what? We're human, so cry; it doesn't make you weak but stronger for acknowledging your sadness, willing to confront it, instead of running away from it." Dax whispered in a hushed tone, soothingly, not a word that Jinja would use but it'd came close to what he sounded like. "I-I'm.. not crying.." She said faintly, tiny beads of crystal began pricking at the corner of her eyes, finally letting go.

**Yellow – Her Sun**

There was one colour that fit Dax the best she mused, he was hot as the sun but she'd rather die than admit it. He gave her light when she needed it, shown her the way and he always felt so warm, that's the colour Dax was, yellow. He was so bright, excitable and a little overly confident, blazing like a fire that could never be put out, Yellow fit him best. "Dax, if you were a colour, you'd be yellow." This caught the groups' attention, while crossing the lowlands.

"Care to share why'd I be yellow princess?" Dax asked, grinning, walking slowly with his princess.

"Nope." She popped the 'p', ignoring the strange looks from Beyal, heading to walk with Chase and Bren.

"Girls, they're very hard to understand aren't they my friend?" Beyal asked, blinking and walked with Dax, who shrugged in reply. "Love is more confusing mate, don't ever fall in love with a temperamental Sheila that unknowingly has you wrapped around her finger." Dax muttered, sighing.

"Love is indeed puzzling." Beyal took a tiny little wary glance at Bren, sighing with Dax, love would indeed always be puzzling.

**Gold - Golden anniversary**

Fifty years of arguing, quarrels, tantrums and Dax wouldn't trade a single second for any of it. Four kids, six grandchildren and two great grandkids, his life had been complete, he had everything he could ever wish or want. "Daxie, Happy Golden Anniversary, I love you." She nuzzled his head upon his neck, that's all he ever wanted was love and he had found it.

"Am I going to die later? You're being oddly affectionate." He still hadn't quite lost that twang to his accent but it was faint.

"Yeah, I got the shovel all ready and body bag." She rolled her eyes, some things didn't change while others did, he was thankful for that.

* * *

**Authors note: **I typed this up while in class, instead of focusing on my work, I was focusing on colours.. Instead yeah, I couldn't stay distracted enough to stop my brain from coming up with this. XD And yes, it's a shocker that I wrote for a straight couple but I love a bit of Dax/Jinja.

Every Review, View and Favourite is appericated.

Hope you enjoyed

_Love,_

_**~LH**_


End file.
